Band Geekisms of a Saxophone Player
by I am a band geek here me roar
Summary: Yeah, my band geekisms, being the only female saxophone player that plays alto. Rated for later language and the sappiness of me.ONWARD BAND GEEKS!
1. Stupidity

It's falling in love with the former third-chair alto sax player

It's knowing you can't have him

It's naming _your_ saxophone

It's messing up the whole band by playing one beat too early

It's laughing hysterically

It's giving Jessica nerds and fearing for the world.

It's giving up the one you love to your fellow flutist and friend because you feel like it's right.

It's smiling to yourself as you hear the band play good

It's wanting to shove a rag in "Darci's" trumpet to muffle it.

It's laughing at the expressions "Darci" puts on playing said trumpet.

It's laughing because the only two girls in the low brass section play out the whole of the brass section.

It's hating the piccolo player.

It's sitting with your friends at lunch and begging Cam to come back to band because the altos suck without him... even when you play alto

It's switching to Alto because it's your passion and being good at it byt the second week of owning "Victor"

It's abusing your flute and then feeling bad

It's naming your flute after the aunt you and your best friend share name-wise.

It's eating nerds in band class without the BD knowing.

It's being too sharp on pep songs and it being okay because you play loud anyway

It's being friends with both upperclassmen and lowerclassmen

It's knowing that we need Jackson back to raise the noise level up a few notches in the mornings... cuz we can actually hear the announcements now.

It's having fun even if you're sad

It's crying on the last day of school

It's growing up along side the best

It's band practice

It's skipping school to go on a band feild trip

It's Von Ludwig's resteraunt on a feild trip

It's taking no time at all to get to a far destination

It's riding a charter bus to a preformance

It's sharing the best moments

It's the best friends

It's the music

It's the old music you forgot how to play from two years ago

It's not hearing the anouncements

It's torn reeds

It's the sound of untuned instraments

It's laughing at the squaky saxophone player cuz he's an ass... before you become the squeaky sax player.

It's the final and the first pep assembly

It's the concerts

It's messing up and not caring

It's the photos

It's the magic of solos

It's NOT getting a solo because you suck

It's Josh playing loud enough to not need a microphone on his solos.

It's being really sucky and staying in the band because you can actually play B flat... but forgot C natural, which is just a finger difference on the alto

It's throwing clay at the bass drum and making a dull buuuum...

It's being stupid but loving it

It's failing all tests and not doing homework... but still passing somehow.

It's loving the music

It's abusing the sheet music

It's not getting in trouble for stupid outburts

It's getting locked outside in the rain with only one shoe

It's being able to be yourself and people only think you're a band geek

It's being proud to be a band geek

It's hating the stupid underclassmen

It's being hated for playing the flute

It's the three first divisions from the three judges

It's the record breakers at contest

It's the hugs of triumph

It's the laughter

It's mocking Cam in a nice way for taking ballroom dance and him laughing after getting a first division

It's the joy of the straight firsts across the board

It's the celebrations

It's the jazz band

It's being tired after proving a bunch of insane middle school kids can do anything with an instrament

It's dropping your flute, denting it, and still playing perfect... sorta

It's not being able to get said dents out because they're too bad.

It's damaging your head joint so badly everything's really flat so you have to stuff the head joint all the way in.

It's shoving in the head joint, taking off the tip and playing the highest note loudly to annoy the BD

It's showing the underdogs rock

It's being the only school to get first division at contest

It's loyalty.

It's being the best you can, even if you suck really bad

It's being unable to hate each other

It's preparing to do whatever it takes.

It's playing an instrament when your sick and/or homeschooled

It's remembering the past of wanting to rip off the heads of the trumpeters who sat behind you, drowning you out.

It's being unable to hear because of the trumpets.

It's loving them anyway

It's saying the low voices sound better in some music... even though you're one of the highest voices

It's messing up

It's laughing so hard you play sharply and then not at all.

It's keeping music for ages... and ages... and ages... and ages...

It's passing notes ON your music.

It's writing stupid lyrics that have nothing to do with the songs on the back

It's wanting to burn 'Let's Go Band'

It's not burning it because you lost it... again... in your folder this time...

It's being better at the instrament you've only played for two weeks, as opposed to the one that you started two years ago.

It's the carols you play and sing.

It's playing at a high school basketball game cuz you kick ass.

It's everything and anything plus everyone in the band

It's the missed cues

It's getting yelled at by the BD for no reason

It's dancing to the songs

It's wanting to play 'It's a Small World'

It's laughing _with_ the (former cuz he quit) second chair sax player because he hates the song because he knows it by heart.

It's the pics of the last days there

It's what matters most

It's accomplishment

It's success

It's pride

It's love

It's everything you wanted

It's nothing like you expected

It's tears

It's struggles

It's joy

It's happiness

It's friends

It's Joshuel's jokes

It's failures

It's failing but being proud that you did better earlier then today

It's playing a random note with the whole band and sounding aweful, then being even worse at times two years later.

It's memories OF the random note.

It's the class photo and spotting yourself cuz you looks stupid... but one of your friends looks dorkier.

It's yelling at each other.

It's stress

It's finding true love

It's high fives

It's more than anything you'd ever know

It's more than anything 3

It's giving the boys girl names... and the girls boy names that they acturally learn to resopiond to

It's laughing at ... cough "Yolanda"... because he just isn't a Yolanda.

It's "Lily", the third chair alto player from last year

It's Cereal, the best trombone player in the school

It's knowing anything can be played, just not always correctly.

It's laughing so hard you fall out of your chair onto the spit-laden floor.

It's kncoking Kendall's stand so the music falls off yet again.


	2. MORE stupidity

**MORE BANDGEEKISMS!  
**_Yes, I got off my lazy arse and wrote the second group._

BAND is love.

It's undying friendships

It's flirting in the most insane ways

It's stupid, very funny band jokes.

It's band geekisms.

It's the flutist who tried to play trombone music... :-:guilty:-:

It's feild trips

It's ANCIENT band folders from three years ago.

It's SCALES! Beware the scales...

It's appreggios

It's JOSH. nod nod very much Josh...

It's nerds+Jessicauncontrollable laughter

It's really stupid jokes.

It's the 'let's-poke-the-second-chair-sax-player-until-he-yells-at-the-last-chair-flutist' game from 7th grade.

It's the hypocritical saxophonists.

It's the I'm too sAxy' song... lol... this is located in one of my all-time favorite band stories...

It's your OTHER left...

It's "Alto Saxophones..." from the BD and me saying- "-it's F sharp, yeah, yeah, I know... shut up, Moe..."

It's "Could you hear me that time?" being a way of flirting.

It's not flirting it's... flurting! He he, flutists are crazy.

It's jumping up and down in circles chattering about nothing.

It's pity for Chris, cuz his sister was an eeeeeeeeevil biotch

It's this: 'Band- Boring and Nerdy Dorks'

It's the sporks in your flute,

It's laughing as the first-chair alto sax player whom you like gets his fingernaoils painted black by the first-chair low brass player.

It's that you got to hold his hand to help said trombone brass-leader.

It's Katie on a sugar rush... before she actually got ehr sugar

It's going into the candy shop and wandering to the back, poking a green mokey, and screaming when it screams...

It's running to the trombone player from before in here and telling ehr that you poked a monkey and it screamed

It's Alexis's bewildered look

It's the sound of 62 untuned musicians playing and yet STILL sounding good.

It's being stupid together

It's football in the band room... and breaking the light

It's tossing a broken chair back around and breaking the light

It's tossing a drum stick... and breaking the light!

It's breaking the exact same light three years in a row.

It's canoodle meaning 'clarinet'

It's the 'wtf' moments every day

It's the Pokemon theme

It's playing with a very much shattered reed.

It's treble cleft, triplet and eighth not earrings

It's more woodwind pride shoved into one person than can fit into teh bad room, so haldf of it gets left to fester on the choir.

It's rock candy and caramel on a feild trip.

The wheels on the bus go round and round...

It's changing 'the wheels on the bus' to be something to the effect of 'the trumpets on the bus go splat splat splat'

It's family

It's hating the underclass men but being just fine so long as their in band

It's disliking the other schools...

Because you're so much better than them

It's making faces.

It's helping out the Friday before contest so everything is ready.

It's your entire Saturday wasted at Contest because you have no life or nothing better to do... or both...

It's the low brass pride being almost non-existant, except in the trumpets

It's the creepy amouth of woodwind pride from one person per section

It's changing on the bus seconds before the guy you like walks out of the bathroom because he was on the wrong bus.

It's getting poked with a hanger by said boy.

It's the Wallace and Gromit theme from hell being sung behind your head by a seventh grade bari saxophonist and an alto.

It's Moe and Phil annoying the hell outta you the entire way back from Leavenworth

It's tapping your foot to music and barely noticing

It's playing at basketball games...

And not Kilo.

It's not caring what people think of you


End file.
